Let's Have Dinner
by syriala
Summary: Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "Didn't you hear me the first time?"
Steve was still on his floor, when Jarvis reminded him yet again that he was supposed to have dinner with his boyfriends.

Said boyfriends were obviously waiting for him, but so far neither of them had made it up to his floor to see what was wrong and while Steve tried not to think like that, he was pretty sure that this showed him everything he needed to know.

It wasn't like he was really fitting in with Tony and Bucky at all, he was well aware of that, and when Bucky had told him to come to dinner tonight, because they needed to talk, he had quietly decided not to go.

It was a childish attempt to stave off the inevitable, even he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He really didn't want this to end.

He knew that Tony and Bucky had way more in common than he had with them and it was only a matter of time before they noticed it as well. Seemed like that day had finally come.

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes, when the elevator doors opened. He tensed immediately but knew that he couldn't flee now.

He straightened his shoulders and tried to prepare himself for a very nice and gentle break-up.

Bucky and Tony walked into the living-room, both looking equally worried and angry, but when they saw Steve, they relaxed.

"I told you to come to dinner tonight, didn't I?" Bucky immediately asked and Steve shrugged.

"Not hungry," he lied, even though it was futile, because they all knew that never happened.

"What is wrong?" Tony asked him immediately and Bucky carefully sat down next to Steve on the couch.

"Are you alright, Steve? Is this a bad day?" he gently asked and Steve was torn between crying and punching him in the face. This was not making anything easier.

"No, it's not, not yet, but I just didn't want...why don't you go back to your dinner?" he asked them lamely and now Tony sat down as well.

"We would, but you are missing and dinner is only half as good without you there."

"I don't know what you want from me right now," Steve nearly yelled and got up, away from them. He paced in front of them, wringing his hands in a desperate gesture.

"Steve, don't you want us to...," Tony started, but Steve interrupted him, not ready to hear the words yet.

"Of course I don't want you to! What kind of question is that even supposed to be? I would never want you to...," he trailed off, unable to say the words himself.

Bucky and Tony both had lost a bit of colour and they were looking at each other now.

"We're sorry," Bucky mumbled, and took Tony's hand. "We thought now would be a good time, but if you don't think so..."

"A good time?" Steve asked, barely keeping the pain out of his voice. Judging by the look on Tony and Bucky's faces he wasn't managing it that well. "What, you thought you spent enough time with me and now the pity show is over?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony carefully asked and now he looked worried.

"I don't wanna be dumped by you!" Steve exclaimed and Bucky and Tony were up and by his side a second later.

"You goddamn idiot," Tony said, while he pulled Steve into a hug.

"You think we're gonna dump you," Bucky stated and Steve was clenching his hands at his side. He really wanted to hug Tony back, but he didn't dare to. He didn't understand what was happening.

"You said to come to dinner today because you wanted to talk."

"About moving in together," Bucky nearly yelled and Steve almost flinched.

"What?" Steve asked confused and Tony soothingly stroke his back.

"Bucky did you leave that part out?" he accusingly asked Bucky, who vehemently shook his head.

"No! I know that those words shouldn't be used like that. Didn't you hear me the first time? I said 'Steve can you come to dinner tonight, we wanted to talk about moving in together'. Ask Jarvis. I used those exact words.

They both looked expectantly at Steve, who shook his head.

"I don' remember that," Steve admitted and Tony chuckled.

"Your brain probably short-circuited after 'we wanted to talk'. Totally understandable, Bucky nearly gave me a heart attack with that as well."

"You talked about that before?" Steve lowly asked and even he noticed how unsure he sounded.

"In passing. I needed to know if Tony would be against that. He seemed like the biggest obstacle in this," Bucky admitted and Tony swatted his shoulder.

"Not true. Obviously it's Steve who needs more reassurance than I do."

Steve felt himself flush slightly at that. Maybe he had overreacted after all.

"Obviously," Bucky agreed. He walked over to them and tugged them both down on the couch.

"This calls for reassurance cuddles. Dinner can wait."

"I am on board with that," Tony agreed and settled down next to Steve who had ungracefully flopped down on the couch. Bucky snuggled up to his other side and Tony threw a blanket over them.

"Maybe we can still talk about moving in together?" Steve carefully asked after a few minutes of silence and both Tony and Bucky perked up.

"Of course we can. But it would be so much better if we could eat lasagna while doing that."

"Maybe dinner wouldn't be that bad," Steve admitted and Tony laughed.

"Come on then. Let's talk about our future while we eat."

It sounded like a great plan.


End file.
